The present invention relates to a splicer for compiling information recording tapes, and more particularly to a technique for cutting adhesive tapes used with a splicer for compiling digital audio tapes (DATs) for broadcasting use.
A conventional splicer for compiling information recording tapes is used in such a manner that information recording tapes such as magnetic audio tapes are laid within grooved guide rails, and cut by cutting blades under pressure, and then the two information recording tapes to be spliced to each other are provided with a thin adhesive tape. Thereafter, the end portion of the adhesive tape is cut so that an end portion of the adhesive tape is aligned with that of the information recording tapes.
However, according to the conventional tape splicer, it is difficult to exactly cut the information recording tapes because the tape is extremely thin and tends to have a warpage, a curvature and elongation.
Also, in the typical conventional splicer, in order to prevent the adhesive tape cutting blades from being damaged, holes are formed in a grooved guide rail at positions corresponding to the cutting blades. Therefore, when the end portion of the adhesive tape is cut under pressure, the cutting portions would be bent or curved.